Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo: The Movie
Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo: The Movie is a 2019 Philippine curriculum-based comedy film based on the curriculum-based television sitcom Iskul Bukol, directed by Bert de Leon and Rene Guidote, starring The Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano in the lead role. It is the sequel to Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie in 2018, as part of the Iskul Bukol franchise and the official entry to the 2019 Metro Manila Film Festival. It was produced by IBC Film Productions, Department of Education (Philippines) and Secarats Talent Management Services and was released nationwide under the banner of IBC Films, DepEd and Secarats Films. The film received mixed reviews. Cast 'Lead cast' *Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera 'Main cast' * Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera *Maxene Magalona as Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene *Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga *Basti Gonzales as Basti Ungasis *Mr. Fu as Principal Mr. Fu *Tess Antonio as Anita "Aning" Francia aka Aling Aning *Dagul as Sir Dagul *AC Bonifacio as AC Diaz *Angelica Marañon as Angelica Pangilinan *Angelo Acosta as Angelo Aguas *Alyanna Angeles as Alyanna Garcia *Andres Muhlach as Andres Bautista *Bettina Carlos as Teacher Bettina Tagasa aka Ma'am Bettina *Lao Rodriguez as Petronilio "Pet" Jacobo *Robin da Roza as King Neptune *Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli Also starring (Villain High School) *Gerald Pesigan as Gerald Palanca *Josh Yape as Josh Zambala *John Vincent Servilla as Vincent Paderna *Kyle Kevin Ang as Kevin Balara *Bianca King as Ma'am Bianca Varga 'Supporting cast' *Raniaah Padilla as Raniaah Escalera *Karen delos Reyes as Karen Loyzaga *Gabriel Lucas as Gabriel Loyzaga *Chin Chin Gutierrez as Chin Chin Ungasis *Ryan Ramos as Police S/SPO1 Ryan Diaz *Alvin Fortuna as Alvin Pangilinan *Jef Gaitan as Jef Pangilinan *Jaypee de Guzman as Jaypee Aguas *Queenie Rehman as Queenie Garcia *Dante Ponte as Dante Bautista *Fenech Veloso as Fenech Velasco *Dexie Diaz as Dexie Laxamana *Raymond Bagatsing as Raymond Velasco *Matthew Mendoza as Matthew Laxamana *Mianne Fajardo as Mianne Gaviola *Sajj Geronimo as Sajj Solizar * Nathaniel Britt as Nathaniel Guevara *Miguel David as Miguel Moreno *Gwen Garimond as Gwen Remulla *Benedict Inciong as Benedict Salamante *Aries Ace Espanola as Aries Pedrosa *Antonio Tria as Antonio Aguas *Veyda Inoval as Veyda Ababa *Marcine Panganiban as Marcine Vega *Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia Montenegro *Spencer Reyes as Mr. Spencer *Robby Mananquil as Robby Arellano *Klariz Magboo as Teacher Klara Orteza aka Ma'am Klariz *Sheena Belarmino as Sheena *Krystal Brimner as Krystal *Zymic Jaranilla as Zymic *Luke James Alford as Luke *Trajan Moreno as Trajan * Gina Pareño as Aling Gina * Tart Carlos as Dorina "Doris" Malasig * Viveika Ravanes as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna *Dang Cruz as Yaya Janice *Carlo Tirona as Carlo Santos Production On June 18, 2019, Department of Education (DepEd) announced the 10 entries competing for the 2019 Metro Manila Film Festival (MMFF), which includes the Iskul Bukol movie. Joyce Abestano will reprise their roles for the movie, which will premiere on December 25, 2019. The film is said to be the continuation of the curriculum-based sitcom, following the MMFF, by early December 2019. In several recent interviews and appearances, Abestano also impressed that the sitcom to continue focus on the high school story aired on television when the MMFF movie is being shown in cinemas as the schedule conflicts of Abestano. 'Filming' Principal photography of Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie where the production team started filming and began in August 2019. The film was shot in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Release Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie was released nationwide on 25 December 2019 under IBC Films, DepEd and Secarats Films, as an official entry to the 45th Metro Manila Film Festival. 'Marketing' The teaser trailer of the film was released on YouTube on October 20, 2019. It was followed by its official trailer on 4 December 2019. This was followed by extensive TV spots on IBC network and its sister cable channels. It was also heavily promoted on the social media accounts of IBC Films, DepEd, Secarats, IBC and its subsidiaries including Joyce Abestano's official Facebook account where he has over 13 million likes. A special dedicated page was also created by IBC Films on its official website. The official poster of Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo: The Movie was released on November 17, 2019. 'Music' The official theme song of the film is the title of the hit song Iskul Bukol (Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo) which was performed by Joyce Abestano, which is also used in the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom. #''Iskul Bukol (Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo)'' (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Sarah Geronimo #''Record Breaker'' (Sarah Geronimo) - Joyce Abestano #''Estudyante Blues'' (composer: Freddie Aguilar) - Patrick Destura #''Titser's Enemi No. 1'' (composer: Mike Hanopol) - Basti Gonzales #''Slide Into My DM'' (composer: Adam H.) - AC Bonifacio #''Tanggo Boogie Cha Cha'' (composer: Lito Camo) - Tonton Gutierrez #''My Guro Talaga'' (a tune of Babae Po Ako by Raisa Dayrit) - Maxene Magalona #''Sagot Meganon'' (composer: Lito Camo) - Mr. Fu #''Made in the Philippines'' - Joyce Abestano #''Classmate Talaga'' (composers: Melchora Mabilog) - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura #''Beh Buti Nga'' (composer: Dennis Garcia) - Basti Gonzales and AC Bonifacio #''I Got A Volleyball'' (a tune of Ponytail by Badanamu feat. Jess) - Joyce Abestano #''Classmate Mo, Classmate Ko'' (a tune of We're All Dudes) - Patrick Destura and Basti Gonzales #''Iskul Bukol (Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo)'' (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Joyce Abestano References Category:2019 films Category:Philippine films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Teen films Category:Philippine high school films Category:Philippine teen films Category:English-language films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:Filipino-language films Category:IBC Films Category:Secarats Films Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Department of Education (Philippines) Category:2010s high school films